Karma
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: How many of you were dissapointed at the end of the Death Note series? This is the true ending, starting from L's death. L will not stay dead! I love him too much! Will include ALL characters. Ch. 8 has lemon, but the rest of story is T. Very Good!
1. Preface

**A/N: Hi! Konnichiwa! Another story! This WILL be a multi-chapter! Have fun reading**

**

* * *

**

L clutched at his chest, the pain overwhelming him. There was nothing left to do. He'd lost. Kira had won. There was no other way to look at it. Death by heart attack. There were many faces among the masses. Some co-workers, some friends. One face stood out larger than the rest. His friend. His best friend. His murderer . Light. Kira. His face was devided. Half was concern for his friend, who was dying right in front of him, the other, triumphant. L was right all along. He took one last, fleeting look at his best friend. Then...

* * *

**Preface.**


	2. Interesting News

**A/N: Hi all! I am back! Next Chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Misa Amane walked down the long alleyway in an attempt to get home from the hospital. The house she shared with Light was only a mile away. She clutched her bag firmly in her hands. She was all alone now.

Where did Rem go? she thought to herself as she walked the dark streets down to her and Light s home. Probably out with Ryuk looking for apples. she scoffed.

Misa couldn't help feeling apprehensive. The last time she walked the streets like this, she had almost been murdered, and Jealous wasn't there to help her this time. Misa shrugged off this bad feeling, it was silly to be thinking about that. It wasn't like her to be this scared. Misa Amane was many things, but a chicken she was not. She was actually in a pretty good mood, so unpleasant thoughts should not reach her mind today. She was going home. She could see her house. The key fit perfectly. Turn. Click. Misa was in.

Light? Love? Are you home? Misa called out in the darkness. There was no answer. Oh well, I can tell him later! Misa thought aloud. Wait! I should make dinner! Good news and good food makes a day better! She said to herself, walking into the kitchen.

Light opened the door to his and Misa's house. The lights weren't off, simply dimmed. Misa was setting the table, placing the last piece of silverware on it, then lighting the candle in the middle.

Misa? What s all this? Light asked.

Misa jumped. She hadn't heard him come in.

Okari, Raito-kun! Misa said.

You made dinner? he asked

She smiled. Sure did! I didn't have help from Rem or anything!

Light grimaced. Misa wasn't the best cook. I've never seen her so bubbly. I mean, she's always been perky to the point where it was annoying, but this.

What s the occasion? Light asked, sitting down to eat Misa's food.

Well Light what do you think of kids? Misa asked.

Depends, Light said. do you mean kids in general, or my own hypothetical kids or

The latter. Misa said. But less on the hypothetical, and more on the your own. Misa said.

Misa are you Light began. Yep! Light I m pregnant! We re going to have a baby!

And for the first time in his life, Light Yagami was speechless.

* * *

**A/N: Well REVIEW! It makes me happy. Reviews are to me what apples are to Ryuk. A necessity. Don t deprive me of my addiction.**


	3. I Am Not In Love With You, But

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! Still mostly dialogue, but I will be getting to the plot VERY soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Light? Are you there?" Misa asked, waving her hand in front of Light's face.

He had heard her, but for a second he wasn't sure his ears were functioning properly.

"Misa...you're...pregnant, are you?" he asked.

"Yes! Misa is, Misa is! Is it not glorious news, my love?" she asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Misa...please don't start with the 'love' thing again. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I am not in love with you. And I never will be. This child will not change that, and you are a fool if you think otherwise."

Misa looked down in sadness. Yes, she knew that Light did not return her feelings, and she was perfectly fine with it. She was content to just be in his presence. No. Light Yagami did not love Misa Amane. But they have become...friends, I guess you could call it? And Misa was useful in...other ways that his male friends were not. Which was how they found themselves now, in the kitchen, talking about their future child. After a good long pause, Light finally spoke again.

"Misa do not think I have come to this conclusion out of love but, I think we should wed. It would lessen any suspicion left of our involvement in the Kira case if we were to look like a normal family. Now that L is gone, there is no longer an obstacle for me. So? Is your answer yes or no?" Light asked.

Wait...what? Was Misa-Misa hearing correctly? Was the man of her dreams really asking this? Was he really (sort of) proposing to her? In an attempt to reiterate what she thought she heard, Misa squeaked out a question.

"Did Light...Did you...just ask Misa to marry you?" Light simply nodded.  
Misa fell to the ground, on her knees, almost as if she were praying to God, and she was, in a way.

"Misa...would be honored to be Kami-sama's wife. Honored."  
In a second, Light was at her side, hugging her, similar to the that first time they met, in Light's bedroom.

"Misa...to the public eye, we will be the perfect family. But in actuality, You, me, and our child will be the gods of a new world."  
Misa smiled.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Went Misa's shoes as she skipped along beside Light merrily.

"Misa...would you please refrain from skipping so? You are irritating me." Light spoke from behind. Misa stopped immediately and apologized.

"My apologies, Light." she said.

"Mm." Was all he said to let her know he had heard her.

Misa slowed down and let Light lead ahead. They were on their way to the Yagami household, to let Light's parents know of the upcoming new member of the family. As they approached the house, the heard a voice.

'Oi, Raito!' It was the voice of Ryuk, Light's shinigami.

"Hello, Ryuk. Where have you been? Is Rem with you?" Misa asked.

Ryuk did not answer, his gaze focused on Misa.

'Well, well. You're having a kid, huh?' Ryuk stated.

Misa jumped. How had he known that? 'I can see it's lifespan. Just it's lifespan. It doesn't have a name yet, so I see 2 lifespans with Misa Amane's name. And since you can't have 2 lifespans...' Ryuk began.

"There must be a second life. Clever deduction, Ryuk." Light rolled his eyes.

"Where is Rem, Ryuk? Why isn't she here? Where has she gone?" Misa asked.

'Rem has gone back to the shinigami realm for awhile. She told me to tell you yesterday, but I was busy.' Ryuk explained.

Misa scoffed. "Busy. Out eating apples sounds more accurate."

Misa smiled. But Ryuk didn't respond to Misa again. He simply stared at her for a long time. No, not her...her stomach. Then, after a few minutes, he laughed.

"What is it?" Light asked. This was weird behavior, even for Ryuk. But Light went unanswered as well. Ryuk laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed some more. Then with a parting 'See ya.', Ryuk laughed even harder. And then he was gone.

"What the hell was that about?" Light asked.

"I dunno." was Misa's reply.

Light and Misa stood on the porch of the Yagami's. Light rang the doorbell. Soon, they heard footsteps and the door swung open.

"Light! Misa! Come in!" came the voice.

Standing before them was Soichiro Yagami.

* * *

**A/N: And...there is chapter 2! Woot! I wondered whether or not to actually make this chapter this long, but I decided to do so! What do you guys think? Do you like them this long, or the previous length? Please review! It makes my day. It really, really does. The people that have favorited my story have not reviewed it, and the ones that have reviewed, have not favorited it. Isn't that funny? Please review! It seriously makes me write faster!**


	4. A Good Liar

There was an eerie silence within the house after Light had said those three words. "Misa is pregnant." It was as if nobody had known what to say. It was actually Sayu, Light's younger sister that had spoken first.

"How wonderful!" she'd exclaimed.

His mother was next, and though no words were spoken, the meaning was clear. Sachiko Yagami had risen from her seat and pulled Light into a bone-crushing hug. She then proceed to hug Misa as well.  
Light's father was another matter. He had stayed cool, calm, and collected. (Good attributes of a good police officer)

"Light...I support you and Misa in whatever you decide." he'd said.

There was a moment of silence before Light spoke.

"We are getting married, Dad." Light told him, his mother and Sayu.

As expected, his mother and sister went a bit nuts, squealing in delight. Misa stayed quiet, knowing how serious this moment actually was.

"I was planning on asking her to marry me soon anyway, Dad. The baby does not make any difference in my decision to marry my Misa."

Light told Soichiro. And no one questioned him. Not Sachiko. Not Sayu.  
Not even Soichiro. Not for an instant did they doubt Light's word.  
Because he was their kid. Such a good boy. Such a good son. Such a good liar.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! I'm sorry this chapter was so short, it's really just a filler. Review!**


	5. Conversation

The date for the wedding was set. It was going to be held on February 14. Valentines' Day. Of course, this only excited Misa even more, much to Light's dismay. An excited Misa means for a loud Misa, and an irritated Light.

"Valentines' Day! I can't wait!" Misa-Misa danced around in joy.

"Misa...it's only one week from now. That's not long enough of a wait for you?" Light inquired as they walked back home from Light's parents' house. Sayu was the one to actually pick out the date. She adored Valentines' Day, even though she never seemed to have a boyfriend. 'She likes it because of all that obligation chocolate she receives. I swear...'

"I know! But...telling my awesome boyfriend (Insert Light eye roll here) I'm pregnant, getting proposed to after telling him so, telling his parents, and setting the date for a week from now with his parents...it's...just a lot for one day...that's all."

Light smirked. "We could always postpone the wedding..."

"No, no no no no!" Misa protested,

"That's not what Misa meant at all!"

Light smirked again. He knew just how to get Misa all fired up. That was the one (And probably only) thing he liked about Misa. He knew just how to control her. And that was what Light loved. Power. He didn't love Misa...he loved the control he had over her.

"I just found out this morning...and now we're getting married..." She sighed dreamily.

"Misa..." Light warned.

"Yes, I know. But I can pretend you love me...after all, getting married is supposed to be one of the happiest times of a girl's life,  
right?" Misa started to play with a strand of her hair again.

"I suppose so..." Was his only comment.

There was a very uncomfortable silence between the two of them until Light broke it.

"Misa..."

"Hai?"

"Are you hungry? There is a cafe not too far from here..."

Misa smiled. "Sure, love."

"Misa..."

"I know, I know." was her trite reply.

* * *

**A/N: And...there is Chapter 4! Review, please!.**


	6. Preperations

The next day, there was chaos. It started out with Misa vomiting up the remainder of her dinner with Light around 3 in the morning.  
Then she couldn't get back to sleep. Light would have been content to leave her be, but Misa would have none of that. If she was up, then Light was too. They watched television and ate junk food (Misa threw that up as well) until 6:00, when they heard a banging on their front door. Misa answered it, only to be almost run over by Sachiko and Sayu. She stumbled backwards slightly, and Light helped to keep her steady.

"Are you alright, love?" Light asked Misa, since, of course, they weren't alone.

"Yes, Light. We're fine." Was her reply.

"What are you doing here so early, Mom?" he asked.

Light's mother looked odd, as if he had grown a second head or...announced he was Kira...you know, something ridiculous like that.

"Light! There's only a week until the wedding. A WEEK! That barely gives us time to do ANYTHING! We need to find a caterer, we need to find a priest, we need to find a chapel, we need to find a dress, Misa needs to be fitted for said dress... "

Light sighed. "Of course. I'm sorry I asked."

Behind Light, Ryuk decided to make a random appearance and was hyuk-ing away.

Of course, Misa and Light both ignored him, thanks to Sachiko and Sayu.

"Come on dear, we need to get your dress..." Sachiko started to pull Misa out the door to fuss over her size and whatnot. Sayu, not wanting to be left out of the festivities, followed suit. "We'll be back sometime later today, Light!" she shouted, then shut the door behind her.

"Hyuk...Hyuk...What just happened? Why'd you just let them take her away?" Ryuk asked.

"Human women, Ryuk, are sometimes more dangerous than myself." Light responded.

"Hyuk...Hyuk..."

* * *

**Lalalalala! I will click on the button... and REVIEW THIS!**  
**Lol. Please do!**


	7. Wedding

**February 14, 2005.**  
**3 months after L's death...**

Misa squirmed around in her dress. She was very uncomfortable. They had taken her measurements a week ago, and since then she's gained a bit more weight. Not so much that the dress doesn't fit her, but enough to make her feel restricted. Her breasts had also swollen a little more, much to her dismay. She felt top-heavy. Shaking off her uncomfort, Misa smiled wryly to herself. She had done it. She'd won.  
Over all the others...Misa sighed. She knew Light did not love her,  
that he was only going through with this for appearances' sake, but she couldn't help but feel happy. This was her wedding day...she was marrying the man she loved. 'Maybe I can make him love me later...if I'm a good enough wife.' Misa thought. What a day this was going to be.

"Misa?" Sachiko Yagami poked her head through the door to speak with her almost daughter-in-law.  
"Hai?" Misa responded.  
"They're about to play Wagner's March. You'd better get out there." she said.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Yagami." Misa said.  
"Of course, dear. And please, call me Sachiko...or Mom, if you wish.  
You will be Mrs. Yagami." Sachiko said.  
Misa's eyes swelled with tears, and she nodded. "Arigatou...Okaa-san."  
Sachiko beamed.  
Suddenly an organ was heard playing a very familiar tune.

Soichirou Yagami, Light's father, came up to Misa.  
"Ready, Misa?" he asked.  
Misa let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.  
"I am now." Misa said, intertwining her arm with Soichirou's. Taking the place of Misa's father, Soichirou Yagami led Misa Amane down the aisle. As Misa was walking, she noticed no one other than Light, her soon-to-be husband. Almost as if the baby could feel it's mother's anticipation, it wiggled around in her womb, kicking for the first time. Misa smiled. As they got to the end of the altar, Soichirou placed Misa's hands into Light's, as was custom. "Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the priest. "No-one but the groom's own parents,  
sir, for her's are dead. She is here of her own volition to be married to our son, Light Yagami." Soichirou said, then took his place in a pew, next to Sachiko and Sayu, in the audience.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, Light Yagami, and this woman, Misa Amane, in Holy Matrimony. Love is a wonderful thing, and we are blessed to be allowed here to celebrate it. Do you have the rings?" asked the priest.

Suddenly, there came a young boy down the aisle with a pillow. Light and Misa picked up their respective rings.

"Light, repeat after me:  
"I, Light Yagami," the priest said.

"I, Light Yagami," Light repeated.

"Take you, Misa Amane,"-priest.

"Take you, Misa Amane,"-Light.

"As my wife, to love and cherish you,"-priest.

"As my wife, to love and cherish you,"-Light.

"Always and forever, until death do us part."-priest.

Light smirked. "Always and forever, until death do us part."

Light took Misa's hand in his, and gently slid the ring on her left hand. The priest then turned to Misa, as it was her turn. Misa repeated the same as Light, albeit some more enthusiastically, and put Light's wedding band on.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." the priest announced.

There was absolute silence.

"Then by the powers invested in me by the Kanto region of Japan, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Light took Misa's face and cradled it in a seemingly loving embrace before pulling his own down to meet hers. Their lips made contact, and Misa closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. Eventually they had to break apart.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...Light and Misa Yagami.

Misa smiled again.

Oh yes.

She had definitely won.

* * *

**A/N: Well...How'd you like the ceremony? Don't worry, there is more is to come!**


	8. Honeymoon

**A/N: Welcome back to Karma, the greatest thing my mind ever created! Sad, right? If any of you like Naruto or FinalFantasy7, you should read Secrets, by my good friend and beta, CrystalCatastropheXD. She's on my fav. authors' list if you want to check it out. Now, on with the Karma!**

* * *

The plane ride to England was long and tedious. Misa could never get in a comfortable enough position, and complained about her back aching the whole ride.

When they finally landed, Misa yelled, "Finally!" then proceeded to drag Light off the plane, grab their luggage and hail a cab. They took their cab ("Look Light, they're black!" Misa'd shouted.) to their hotel, where they immediately checked in. After entering the room, Misa stretched and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Ahh..." she sighed. Light took their luggage and unpacked everything while Misa lied down and rested for awhile. After he was through, Light took his Death Note, a laptop, and a pen to a desk on the opposite side of the room.

"Already, Light? We just got here." Misa said.

"Justice waits for no one, Misa. Besides, if the deaths mysteriously stopped whilst we were on our honeymoon, it would arouse suspicion. We don't want anyone to find out we're Kira and the second Kira, so naturally we need to continue judgment on Japanese criminals, even while we are in England, understood?" Light asked.

"Yes, I understand." Misa said.

"Good" Misa then got off the bed, grabbed her own Death Note, and sat near Light with her own laptop, getting criminals with her eyes.

When Light raised an eyebrow to this, Misa simply said, "I'm going to be with you on our honeymoon, even if it's like this." Light looked a bit surprised, but said nothing and continued to work. They were not doing much other than writing until around 11:00 P.M. It was at that time Light and Misa stopped, hid their Death Notes, and got ready for bed. Light decided to take a shower first, and, upon exiting the bathroom (in only a towel), came face-to-face with a nearly naked Misa. She was wearing very skimpy lingerie, so thin you could see through it. Misa noticed his reaction (Hey, he's still a guy) and blushed.

"Raito-kun is pleased? Did Misa-Misa do good? I went shopping just before we left." She twirled around, modeling her new piece for him.

"Misa..." Light inched closer to her, gently moving his fingertips up her thighs.

"Is Misa good enough yet, Light?" she asked, shuddering at his touch.

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning closer to her. Misa sighed.

"Am I good enough...to...be here with you? Do I deserve to even be in your presence? No. Misa doesn't. Misa is not even worthy to wash your feet with her tears of unrequited love." She wrapped her arms around Light's neck. "But I'll still be here. Whenever you need me, I'll be here. Whatever you need from me, I'll do my best to give it. However you want it...I'll try to do it. Light, I'm yours. All yours. Forever and always. Until the day I die." Light smirked. He knew this already. And he knew just what to say to her, too.

"Misa...you've been more than enough for me." Light said, pulling her face down so his lips met hers. She responded eagerly, kissing him back just as passionately as before. Light pushed her backwards, onto the bed. Misa grinned. She had a feeling he wasn't quite finished tonight... Light met her on the bed, kissing her mouth, then moving downwards to her collarbone. If he was going to go further, they had to remove the obstacle that was Misa's nightie. While simultaneously raiding her mouth with his tongue, Light used his free hands to completely rip off what little clothing she had on. He stopped what he was doing to briefly admire the wondrous form that was a naked Misa Amane. Light still did not love her, not even a little, so the only thing that was driving him now was pure lust. He proceeded to kiss away at her collarbone before slowly making his way to Misa's left breast. He nipped at her nipple, as if he was testing a new food to see if he liked it. Misa whimpered underneath him, writhing at his touch. "Light..."she panted. Light then took it fully in his mouth, at the same time kneading the other breast. "Oooohhh...Light..." Misa moaned. Her panting like that soon got him aroused as well, and he could feel an erection growing underneath his towel. "Light..." Misa was now pulling on an obstacle of her own, namely, Light's towel. She soon pulled it off, tossed it aside, and saw Light in all his glory, his erect member standing before her. Misa closed her eyes and her back arched, her womanhood grinding against him. "Light...love...I..I...I need you...please..." she moaned.

"Not quite yet, Misa," Light said, "you have to beg for it first."

"P-Please!Light!" she begged.

"Who?"Light asked.

"LIGHT!PLEASE! I'M BEGGING!" Misa yelled.

"To whom are you begging, Misa?" Light asked.

"You, Light!" Misa then slapped her face.

"TO WHOM, MISA? TO WHOM ARE YOU BEGGING!" Light yelled.

Misa then got it. "KIRA!MY GOD!MY LORD!LORD KIRA, FUCK ME! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Misa pleaded. Immediately Light shoved his rock-hard hard member inside of her. She was tight from not having sex with him for awhile. "AAAHHHH!" Misa cried, taking in his full length. Light gave her no warning, just plunged himself into her, deeper and deeper, hitting her G-spot perfectly each time. "LORD KIRA!" Misa yelled. "HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" she exclaimed. Now normally Light wouldn't dare take orders from anyone, much less Misa. He loved being in control too much. But it WAS their honeymoon, so Light decided to be generous and give her what she wanted. He went faster, faster, each thrust harder than the last. "I-I'M CUMMING! LIGHT!" Another slap. "KIRA!" she corrected. Light was close as well. He held back as well as he could, waiting until he felt Misa's walls clamp down around his hard shaft. "AAAAAHHHH! KIRA!" Misa screamed, her walls closing in on him. Half a second later, Light came as well,emptying himself into her, giving her every last drop.

"Aaahhh..."

Misa's moans were getting softer now, while she was receiving his warm seed. Hot spurts came forth and warmed her insides pleasantly until there was none left, nothing but a panting girl and the spent man atop her. Light removed himself from her, lying back on the sheets in exhaustion. Misa joined him, snuggling into his arms.

"That was great, Li-...Kira."

Light smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"Happy now, Misa?" Light asked.

Misa smiled.

"Very." she replied.

"I love you, Light." Misa said.

"...I know you do, Misa...I know you do." was his response.

And together, they fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Once ya'll are finished recovering, would you mind reviewing? I only got one last chapter and it kinda bummed me out. Please review! It makes me smile, and reading them are the highlights of my day.**


	9. The Baby is here!

**A/N: Hello, it's FINALLY here. Yes, the baby birth.**

**As far as pregnancies go, Misa's went relatively smooth. She was (of course) moody and threw up and in pain alot, but that was normal for a pregnant woman. Misa was now 9 months pregnant, and apprehensive about the baby's arrival. Dr. Tsujiai said that it could come any day now, and to be prepared. Misa rarely did much nowadays, save for writing in her Death Note. Light had begun to act strangely towards Misa ever since they found out their baby was a boy. Misa assumed that he was warming up to the idea of being a father. This was not so. Light Yagami did not care anything about becoming a parent. He had never really liked children, so why start now, just because his wife was having one? Kids, in Light's eyes, were very loud, annoying creatures that was usually either wet or hungry, neither of which Light had a remedy for. No, Light Yagami was not looking foward to being a father. He was looking foward to having an heir. Someone to take over being Kira if (God forbid) him and Misa die. So that was Light's reasoning for treating Misa like a princess. He wanted to make sure that the baby would be comfortable, the baby had everything it needed, the baby had this, the baby had that...the baby, the baby. Misa sighed. She was getting restless. At nine months pregnant, Misa still looked the same as ever, save for her stomach, which was round with child. It was not expected; however, that Misa would last OVER nine months. The doctor inspected Misa's bloated stomach and ascertained that she would go into natural labor very very soon. He kept check on the baby's heartbeat constantly, and at any signs of distress, they planned to deliver the baby via Cesarean section. It was October 31st, and finally the baby decided that he wanted to be born. It had happened around midnight, just making it into the 31st. Misa woke up with a sharp pain. It felt as if someone had dug a knife into her side and twisted it. There was only one thing on her mind, and that was the welfare of the baby. She woke Light up, told him that she was going into labor, and he hurridly prepared the car for departure. It was 12:32 when they arrived at the hospital, where Dr. Tsujiai was waiting for them.**

**"Well, Misa, it looks like we're finally going to see your son. Are you ready for him to be born?" Dr. Tsujiai asked.**

**"M...Misa..has been...ready...AAAHHH! for...a...AHH!...long t-time..." was her response.**

** Dr. Tsujiai led Misa into the delivery room and put her in the most comfortable position they could.**

**"Ow ow ow! Misa doesn't like this!" Misa screemed.**

**Light took her hand. "Just breathe, Misa. Breathe deeply and push when he tells you to." he instructed.**

**Dr. Tsujiai put on his gloves and went to check on Misa's progress.**

**"Okay, Misa," the doctor said "you are fully dialated. Time to push."**

**Misa glared in Light's general direction. "I...*pant*..Ahhh!..hate...Ahh!..y-you..." she said.**

**Light rolled his eyes. "I don't care, Misa." he said.**

**"Ready...push!" the doctor instructed. "Ahhhhh! It hurts!" Misa yelled. "Baka. Did you think it'd feel good?" Light retorted. "Push!" The doctor yelled.**

**"I-I'm t-trying! AHHHHHH!Oww.."**

** "Okay, Misa. I can see the head." Dr. Tsujiai said.**

** "Just a few more pushes and you can welcome your son into the world."**

** "Ahhh...*pant*...M-Misa would like that very m-much...Ahhh! Ouch..."**

** "Ready..push!"**

**"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"Misa screemed.**

**"Here come the sholders...one more push, Misa. Just one more push."**

**Misa beared down with her last remaining bit of strength.**

**"Ahhhhhh!" Misa's cries were soon drowned out by her son's. The room filled with the cries of a newborn baby boy. The baby was handed off to a nurse that was waiting to clean him up and wrap him in a little blue blanket.**

**"What's his name?" asked Dr. Tsujiai.**

**"Yoshirou. Yoshirou Yagami." Misa told him.**

**Soon after the nurse had cleaned him up, Yoshirou was brought to his mother's bed. The first thing that Misa noticed was that he was fine. A beautiful baby boy. The second thing she noticed was that Yoshirou had a head of black as night hair, an was sleeping quietly, sucking on the INSIDE of his thumb, leaving his nail and forefront of his thumb exposed. Just. Like. L. The second Light saw him, he gasped.**

**"That's...not my son, is it, Misa?" he asked. Misa looked at him with tears in her eyes.**

**"Light..." - A/N: DunDunDun!Ooooohhhh...A CLIFFHANGER! I'm also very VERY sorry that this chapter is...smushed together. It just published it like that and I have NO IDEA how to fix it. Lol. Also, let's just pretend Misa could be pregnant that long, okay? I know she can't. I originally wanted them to marry on Valantines' Day, so that's where the concievment in Janurary came from; however, I also wanted Yoshirou to be born on October 31, for reasons that will become evident later. So, unfortunately, Misa had to be pregnant for awhile. Again, unfortunately, it went beyond nine months. So please just go with it, okay? The dates aren't very important yet, but they will be later. Review and HAGD! **


	10. Paternity

**A/N: Hmm...I felt like I should update this. It's JUST a filler, but please review anyway.**

**"Light...of course he's yours! I would never cheat on you!" Misa cried.**

**"He doesn't look like me, Misa. He doesn't even look like you! He looks like Ryuuzaki!"**

**"I swear, I didn't! Yoshirou is yours, Light. He is!" Misa insisted.**

**"We'll see." Light scoffed.**

**Light arranged for the doctors to do a paternity test while they were at the hospital. Misa complied willingly, all the time insisting Yoshirou was Light's son. When they finally got the results back, Light opened the envelope. He read it, then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.**

**"He is mine." Light said.**

**Misa nodded emphatically.**

**"I told you." she said.**

**"I'm sorry, Misa." Light told her.**

**Misa smiled. "It's fine, Light. I'd have suspicions too, if I were you." she smiled.**

**Suddenly, Ryuk popped out of nowhere.**

**"Where've you been?" asked Light.**

**'Around' Ryuk replied.**

**"Yoshirou is my son, Ryuk." Light informed him.**

**Ryuk chuckled.**

**"Hyuk, hyuk...yeah...I guess he is. I guess he is..."**

**And then he took off without a word.**

**A/N: Hmm...REVIEW? **


	11. Yoshirou speaks

**A/N: Hello my loves! Welcome back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

****** While the house was full of a new screaming infant, Misa had to learn to care for both Yoshirou and her duties as the second Kira. She managed, somehow, and it seemed like only yesterday that Yoshirou was a newborn. He was fifteen now, and though Light had seen him as his heir in the begining, he was now having doubts. Every day Yoshirou looked more and more like Light's dead rival, L. But Yoshirou was NOT L. He wasn't!**

****** Although, no one would know this by looking at him. At fifteen years of age, Yoshirou had black hair, and had an all-too-familiar liking to sweets. He wore baggy pants and hardly wore any shoes. **

******He was also a genius.**

****** Ever since he was a baby, Yoshirou was very observant. His deductive skills were second to none.**

******Which made Light worry even more.**

******But the one thing that puzzled him, was the DNA.**

******There was no doubt-Yoshirou was Light Yagami's biological son, and no one could disprove DNA.**

******"Father?" came the voice of his only child.**

******"Yes, Yoshirou?" asked Light, looking away from him.**

******Light couldn't even look his own son in the face.**

******"What do you think of Kira?" he asked.**

******And there it was.**

******"Kira? Why he's nothing, son. Just a murderer. You know that. But I do respect him. I couldn't have done something that noble."**

******Yoshirou bit his thumb.**

******Light cringed.**

******"...really?" came the voice of his son.**

******"Yes, really. Now go play or something. I have work to do."**

******"..."**

******"...I went to visit Mother today." Yoshirou said.**

******"Really? It's been too long since I've been. I need to." Light responded.**

******"I also got her some flowers. You know what happened last time, they got stolen, but I just had to get her some more, since it's her anniversary." Yoshirou smiled sadly.**

******"Yes, I do know. Your Mother...Misa..." Light sighed.**

******"Father, do you miss being with Mother?" asked the fifteen year old.**

******"Huh? Of course. Misa was...very...unique to me..."**

******"Then why-"**

******"Yoshirou, I have work that I need to do. Would you please leave me?" Light snarled a bit too harshly.**

******Yoshirou looked at his feet, then at his father.**

******"Yes...I apologize. Sorry." Yoshirou said.**

******He turned and left, leaving his father to his work.**

******Outside, Yoshirou grumbled.**

******"It's been ten years to the day, Father...Why haven't you gone to see Mother's grave?"**

******The door opened, and Light Yagami stuck out his head.**

******"Oh, and Yoshirou...Happy Birthday."**

******A/N: Oh dear...REVIEW!**


	12. I swear to you

A/N: Hi ya'll! I'm back! I know I just updated this, but my plot bunny is really starting to get going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I had, L would have LIVED!

**_Flashback: 10 years ago..._**

_"Mommy, what's a Kira?" asked a five year old Yoshirou._

_Misa smiled._

_"Kira is our savior. He is justice. A God. He punishes the wicked. He's the greatest!" she exclaimed._

_"Why?"_

_"Because the law lets criminals run free." Misa explained._

_"Why?"_

_"Because they're stupid." she stated._

_"Why?"_

_"God did not give them brains." Misa said._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know, honey. All I know, is that Kira is our savior. Our God. He punishes people with heart attacks. They've usually done something bad." Misa ruffled her son's hair._

_"...Why?"_

_'Because they are bad people."_

_"...Why?"_

_"They just are! No evil should be allowed to exist. Always fight for good, Yoshirou. Always fight for justice."_

_"...Okay."_

**_End Flashback_**

"Kira...some God. You're nothing but a murderer! A MURDERER!" yelled Yoshirou as he knealt by his mother's grave.

"What could she have done...that was so bad? Mother...you were wrong...Kira is not a God...he's a murderer! He killed you! Mother!" Yoshirou cried his heart out.

At fifteen years of age, Yoshirou can still remember the day his mother died very well, even though at the time, he was only five years old. Misa had suddenly clutched her chest, and doubled over in pain while they were trick-or-treating. Yoshirou remembers...it was a heart attack. It had been the last stop of the night, and after that house, they were going to go back to the house and eat candy and Yoshirou's birthday cake with Father until they threw up.

But...

**_Flashback:_**

_"uh-ah..." Misa clutched at her chest._

_Yoshirou looked up at her with wide eyes._

_"Momma? What's wrong?"_

_Misa did not answer, but fell forward, hitting the concrete below._

_"M-Momma?" Yoshirou asked again, somewhat trembly._

_Misa did not move._

_"M-Momma! Help! Someone help! My-My mom...MOMMA! MOMMA! PLEASE DON'T GO! MOMMA..."_

_A few passerbys heard the little boy's cries, and had come over to help, only to be greeted with a sobbing child and a corpse._

_They called the ambulance, but there was nothing left to do._

_She was already dead when they arrived._

**_End Flashback_**

"Momma..." Yoshirou said to the grave.

It was the first time he had called her Momma since her death.

"I swear to you...I won't let your death be for nothing. I will catch this Kira. I was too young and stupid then to realize that it was Kira that had killed you. But I'm not so young and stupid anymore. I swear...I'll avenge you." he got up and started to make his way home. He stopped and looked at the sky.

"DO YOU HEAR ME, KIRA? I WILL GET YOU! You...You...you...*echos*

*fades to black*

end episode.

A/N: No. That is definately NOT the end of my story. I will be posting more. On this story. This just marks the end of the episode. Yup. This ENTIRE THING HAS BEEN 1 episode only. That's because I couldn't upload as much as I wanted to, so I had to do it in installments. Sorry. But please, REVIEW. I will have episode 2 up sometime later. Don't forget about my story!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.


	13. AN Continued to ch 14, not new story

A/N: Hello. I just wanted to let my readers know that this story has been continued as a new story of mine. It's called Karma II, L's Revenge. Check it out! Bye bye!


	14. Karma II, L's Revenge

A/N: Welcome to Part 2

Yoshirou blinked as he tried to keep himself from falling asleep. He was so close! All the information from so many years ago...they were close, he knew it!

"Yoshirou?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Yes, Father?" Yoshirou asked.

"What are you doing up so late?" asked the voice of his father, Light Yagami.

"...Have you ever really seen me asleep? I hardly sleep as it is. I just thought I'd get some work done."

"What are you working on?" asked Light.

"A...case. I thought I'd try my best to solve it." he said, looking down at his papers on his desk.

"You're working on a case? What case?"

"A murder case. I want to see if I can find the crimminal." Yoshirou said.

Light smirked, something that was rare for him.

"Is it as hard as the Kira case?" Light asked him.

Yoshirou furrowed his brow and put his thumb in his mouth.

"I wouldn't know. You've never really let me see that much on the Kira case." he said.

Light smiled as his son from the doorway, a complete, fake, smile. One that he has been using for years.

"That's because I don't want you to get hurt. Stay away from this case, son. I'm just giving you fare warning."

Yoshirou straightened up from his odd position in the chair and went to look his father in the face.

One look at him and you'd swear you saw L. Light didn't like this at all, and his reasoning behind not getting Yoshirou involved was that he looked and acted so much like L. He also had a grudge

against Kira. One that could kill...and probably would.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm going downstairs to get me something sweet to eat. Want anything while I'm down there?"

"No thank you."

"Alright then."

It was homeroom. The bell rang, and Yoshirou stared at the information before him.

"If I just knew who it was those people were investigating...I would have this case solved. All of them died at the exact same time..."

The teacher was blathering on about something Yoshirou already knew. He was only half-paying attention.

He heard "new...from the...feel welcome...hind Mr. Yaga..."

He didn't really listen after that.

"What'cha doing?" came a voice.

Yoshirou looked up and almost fainted.

It was her...but...no, it wasn't. She was way too young. Her hair was blonde, and she was smiling down on him. Not him, his notes.

"OOHH! Are you investigating the Kira case? I love Kira! He's my hero! What have you found out?"

"Kira is nothing more than a heartless murderer! Do not idolize him!" Yoshirou yelled.

The girl winced.

"Sorry...it's just...my mother died...a heart attack...Kira..."

"Did she do anything bad?"

"NO! Mother couldn't have possibly done anything bad. She was a wonderful person..."

"Hm...whatever you say. I still support Kira. He kills the wicked to make the world a better place. One day the world will finally have peace, and it will be because of him!"

"Who are you, anyway?" Yoshirou asked.

"I'm Sami. Sami Nakamura. The new student."

"..."

Yoshirou had work to do. He didn't have time for this girl...this girl that reminded him so much of his late mother.

A/N: Guess who's back? Me. Here is Chapter 1.


End file.
